sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Автомат Калашникова
7,62-мм автомат Калашникова (АК) — автомат, принятый на вооружение в СССР в 1949 году; индекс ГРАУ — 56-А-212. Был сконструирован в 1947 году М. Т. Калашниковым. АК и его модификации являются самым распространённым стрелковым оружием в мире. К этому типу (включая лицензионные и нелицензионные копии, а также сторонние разработки на базе АК) принадлежит до 1/5 всего имеющегося в мире стрелкового огнестрельного оружия. За 60 лет было выпущено более 70 миллионов автоматов Калашникова различных модификаций. Они состоят на вооружении 50 иностранных армий . Главный конкурент автоматов Калашникова — американская автоматическая винтовка М16 — была произведена в количестве примерно 8 миллионов штук . На основе 7,62-мм автомата Калашникова создано семейство боевого и гражданского стрелкового оружия различных калибров, включая автоматы АКМ и АК-74 и их модификации, ручной пулемёт Калашникова, карабины и гладкоствольные ружья «Сайга» и другие, в том числе за рубежом СССР. Общее количество всех разновидностей автомата Калашникова на хранении и вооружении ВС РФ на 2013 год составляло 17 000 000 единиц. Разработка и постановка в производство См. также: История создания автомата как вида оружия Отправной точкой работ по созданию автомата для советских вооружённых сил стало прошедшее 15 июля 1943 года совещание Технического совета при Наркомате обороны СССР, на котором по итогам изучения трофейного немецкого автомата MKb.42(H) (прототипа будущего StG-44) под первый в мире массовый промежуточный патрон 7,92 mm Kurz калибра 7,92×33 мм, а также поставлявшегося по Ленд-лизу американского лёгкого самозарядного карабина M1 Carbine под патрон .30 Carbine калибра 7,62×33 мм, была отмечена большая важность нового направления в оружейной мысли и поставлен вопрос о необходимости срочной разработки своего «уменьшенного» патрона, аналогичного немецкому, а также оружия под него. Первые образцы нового патрона были созданы ОКБ-44 уже через один месяц после совещания, а его опытно-промышленное производство началось в марте 1944 года. Примечательно, что ни отечественными, ни западными исследователями не было найдено никакого реального подтверждения имевшей одно время хождение версии, гласившей, что данный патрон был полностью или частично скопирован с более ранних немецких опытных разработок (называли, в частности, патрон фирмы Geco калибра 7,62×38,5 мм). Неизвестно даже, была ли советская сторона в курсе подобных разработок или нетAnthony G Williams. ASSAULT RIFLES AND THEIR AMMUNITION: HISTORY AND PROSPECTS.. В ноябре 1943 года чертежи и спецификации на новый 7,62-мм промежуточный патрон конструкции были разосланы по всем организациям, участвующим в разработке нового комплекса оружия. На этом этапе он имел калибр 7,62×41 мм, но впоследствии был переработан, причём весьма существенно, в процессе чего калибр был изменён на 7,62×39 мм. left|270px|thumb|АК и [[Самозарядный карабин Симонова|СКС]] Новый комплекс оружия под единый промежуточный патрон должен был включить в себя автомат, а также самозарядный и магазинный несамозарядный карабины и ручной пулемёт. Разрабатываемое оружие должно было обеспечить пехоте возможность эффективной стрельбы на дальности порядка 400 м, что превышало соответствующий показатель пистолетов-пулемётов и мало уступало оружию под излишне тяжёлый, мощный и дорогой винтовочно-пулемётный боеприпас. Это позволяло ему успешно заменить весь имевшийся на вооружении РККА арсенал индивидуального стрелкового оружия, использовавший пистолетные и винтовочные патроны и включавший в себя пистолеты-пулемёты Шпагина , магазинную несамозарядную винтовку Мосина и несколько моделей магазинных карабинов на её базе, самозарядную винтовку Токарева, а также пулемёты различных систем. Впоследствии разработка магазинного карабина была прекращена ввиду очевидного устаревания концепции; впрочем, и самозарядный карабин СКС выпускался недолго (до начала 1950-х годов) из-за сравнительно низкой технологичности при более низких, чем у автомата, боевых качествах, а пулемёт Дегтярёва РПД впоследствии (1961 год) был заменён на модель, широко унифицированную с автоматом — РПК. Что касается разработки непосредственно автомата, то она шла в несколько этапов и включала в себя целый ряд конкурсов, в которых участвовало большое количество систем различных конструкторов. В 1944 году по результатам испытаний к дальнейшей доработке был отобран автомат АС-44 конструкции А. И. Судаева. Он был доработан и выпущен небольшой серией, войсковые испытания которой проводились весной-летом следующего года в ГСОВГ, а также в ряде частей на территории СССР. Несмотря на положительные отзывы, армейское руководство потребовало уменьшения массы оружия. Скоропостижная смерть Судаева прервала дальнейший ход работ над этим образцом автомата, поэтому в 1946 году был проведён ещё один тур испытаний, в который включился и Михаил Тимофеевич Калашников, к тому времени уже создавший несколько достаточно интересных конструкций оружия, — в частности, два пистолета-пулемёта, один из которых имел весьма оригинальную систему торможения полусвободного затвора, ручной пулемёт и самозарядный карабин с питанием из патронных пачек, проигравший на конкурсе карабину Симонова. В ноябре того же года его проект автомата был одобрен для изготовления опытного образца, а через месяц изготовленный на оружейном заводе в городе Коврове первый вариант экспериментального автомата Калашникова, иногда условно обозначаемый как АК-46, вместе с образцами Булкина и Дементьева был представлен на испытания. Любопытно, что разработанный в 1946 году образец не имел многих черт будущего АК, которые в наше время часто подвергаются критике. Взводная рукоятка у него располагалась слева, а не справа, вместо расположенного справа предохранителя-переводчика имелись отдельные флажковые предохранитель и переводчик видов огня, а корпус ударно-спускового механизма был выполнен откидным вниз-вперёд на шпильке. Однако военные из приёмной комиссии потребовали расположить взводную рукоять справа, так как, расположенная слева, она при ношении оружия или перемещении по полю боя ползком упиралась в тело стрелка; также объединить предохранитель с переводчиком видов огня в единый узел и разместить его справа, чтобы полностью избавить левую сторону ствольной коробки от любых ощутимых выступов. По результатам второго тура конкурса первый автомат Калашникова был признан непригодным для дальнейшей отработки. Однако Калашников сумел оспорить это решение, добившись разрешения на дальнейшую доводку своего образца, в чём ему помогло знакомство с рядом членов комиссии, с которыми он служил с 1943 года, и получить разрешение на доработку автомата. Вернувшись в Ковров, М. Калашников вместе с конструктором Ковровского завода № 2 А. Зайцевым в кратчайшие сроки разработал фактически новый автомат, причём по целому ряду признаков можно заключить, что в его конструкции широко использовались элементы (включая устройство ключевых узлов), позаимствованные у других представленных на конкурс или просто ранее существовавших образцов. Так, конструкция затворной рамы с жёстко присоединенным газовым поршнем, механизм запирания и отпирания канала ствола поворотом затвора, общая компоновка ствольной коробки и размещение возвратной пружины с направляющей, выступ которой использовался для запирания крышки ствольной коробки, были скопированы у также участвовавшего в конкурсе опытного автомата Булкина; УСМ, судя по конструкции, мог быть «подсмотрен» у винтовки Холека (по другой версии — восходит к разработке Джона Браунинга, которая использовалась в винтовке M1 Garand); рычажок предохранителя-переводчика режимов огня, выполняющий также роль пылезащитной крышки для окна затвора, очень напоминал таковой у винтовки Remington 8, а похожее «вывешивание» затворной группы внутри ствольной коробки с минимальными площадями трения и большими зазорами было характерно для автомата Судаева. Хотя формально условиями конкурса ознакомление авторов систем с участвовавшими в нём конструкциями конкурентов и внесение в конструкцию представленных образцов существенных изменений воспрещалось (то есть, теоретически комиссия могла и не допустить новый прототип Калашникова до дальнейшего участия в конкурсе), всё же нельзя считать это чем-то, выходящим за рамки норм. Во-первых, при создании новых систем оружия «цитаты» из иных образцов вообще не являются редкостью, во-вторых, подобные заимствования в СССР в то время в целом не только не возбранялись, но и даже поощрялись, что объясняется не только наличием специфического («социалистического») патентного законодательства, но и вполне прагматическими соображениями — принять на вооружение наилучший образец, пусть даже скопированный, в условиях постоянной нехватки времени при реальной военной угрозе. Кроме того, большинство изменений было обусловлено ТТТ (тактико-техническими требованиями) к новому оружию по результатам более ранних этапов конкурса, то есть по сути — навязаны как наиболее приемлемые с точки зрения военных, что отчасти подтверждает тот факт, что образцы конкурентов Калашникова в их конечных вариантах использовали схожие конструктивные решения. Стоит отметить, что само по себе заимствование удачных решений не может гарантировать успешность конструкции в целом. Калашникову и Зайцеву создать такую конструкцию удалось, причём в кратчайшие сроки, что не может быть достигнуто компиляцией готовых узлов и конструктивных решений. Более того, существует мнение, что копирование удачных и хорошо себя показавших технических решений является одним из условий создания любого успешного образца оружия, позволяя конструктору не «изобретать велосипед» — «''As in other projects with sound engineering, it pays to study in detail what has been accomplished by others to avoid „reinventing the wheel“. Copying a good and proven design has been a mark of all succesful weapons.». Согласно некоторым источникам, в разработке автомата принимал активное участие начальник научно-исследовательского полигона стрелкового и минометного вооружения ГАУ, на котором был «забракован» АК-46, В. Ф. Лютый, впоследствии ставший руководителем полигонных испытаний 1947 года. Так или иначе, зимой 1946—1947 годов на очередной тур конкурса наряду с улучшенными, но не претерпевшими радикальных изменений, автоматами Дементьева (КБП-520) и Булкина (ТКБ-415) Калашников представил фактически новый автомат (КБП-580), мало общего имевший с предыдущим вариантом. В результате испытаний было установлено, что ни один образец не удовлетворяет тактико-техническим требованиям в полном объёме: автомат Калашникова оказался самым надёжным, но при этом обладал неудовлетворительной кучностью стрельбы, а ТКБ-415, наоборот, удовлетворял требованиям по кучности, но имел проблемы с надёжностью. В итоге выбор комиссии был сделан в пользу образца Калашникова, а доведение его кучности до требуемых значений было решено отложить. Такое решение позволяло армии в реальные сроки перевооружиться современным и надёжным, хотя и не самым точным оружием. В конце 1947 года Михаил Тимофеевич был откомандирован в Ижевск, где было решено начать производство автомата. В середине 1949 года по результатам войсковых испытаний первых партий автоматов, выпущенных в середине 1948 года, два варианта автомата Калашникова приняты на вооружение под обозначениями «7,62-мм автомат Калашникова» (АК) и «7,62-мм автомат Калашникова со складным прикладом» (АКС). В 1949 г. за создание автомата М. Т. Калашников получил Сталинскую премию I степени. Первые выпуски имели ствольную коробку из листовых штамповок и фрезерованных из поковки деталей. Одной из главных проблем стала технология штамповки, по которой изготавливалась ствольная коробка. Высокий процент брака вынудил перейти в 1953 году к технологии фрезерования. При этом целый ряд мер позволил снизить её массу относительно образцов со штампованной ствольной коробкой. Новый образец был обозначен как «Облегчённый 7,62-мм автомат Калашникова» (АК)Это название по отношению к модернизированному варианту АК с фрезерованной ствольной коробкой встречается в единственном документе — «Дополнение к наставлению по стрелковому делу», изданном в 1955 году; более нигде не используется.. Облегченный автомат отличался наличием рёбер жёсткости на более лёгких магазинах (ранние магазины имели гладкие стенки), возможностью примыкания штыка (ранний вариант оружия был принят на вооружение без штыка). В последующие годы коллектив разработчиков стремился улучшать конструкцию, им были отмечены «невысокая надежность, отказы оружия при использовании в крайних климатических и экстремальных условиях, невысокая кучность стрельбы, недостаточно высокие эксплуатационные характеристики» серийных образцов ранних моделей. Появление в начале 1950-х годов автомата ТКБ-517 конструкции Германа Коробова, обладавшего меньшей массой, лучшей кучностью, а также более дешёвого, повлекло за собой разработку тактико-технических требований на новый автомат и максимально унифицированный с ним ручной пулемёт. Соответствующие конкурсные испытания, на которые Михаил Тимофеевич представил модернизированный образец своего автомата и пулемёт на его основе, прошли в 1957—1958 годах. В результате комиссия отдала своё предпочтение образцам Калашникова, как обладавшим большей надёжностью, а также освоенным оружейной промышленностью и войсками. В 1959 году «7,62-мм автомат Калашникова модернизированный» (АКМ) был принят на вооружение. В 1970-х годах, вслед за странами НАТО, СССР пошёл по пути перевода стрелкового оружия на малоимпульсные патроны с пулями уменьшенного калибра для облегчения носимого боекомплекта (для 8 магазинов патрон калибра 5,45 мм дает экономию массы ) и снижения, как считалось, «избыточной» мощности 7,62-мм патрона. В 1974 году был принят на вооружение комплекс оружия под патрон 5,45×39 мм, состоящий из автомата АК74 (АКС74) и ручного пулемёта РПК74, а впоследствии (1979 год) дополненный малогабаритным автоматом АКС74У, созданным для использования в нише, которую в западных армиях занимали пистолеты-пулемёты, а в последние годы — так называемые PDW. Производство АКМ на территории СССР было свёрнуто, однако этот автомат и по сей день остаётся на вооружении. Сравнение с конструкцией других образцов Часто можно встретить мнение о том, что прототипом для полного или частичного копирования при разработке АК послужили ТКБ-415 конструктора Булкина, АВС-31 конструктора Симонова |издательство= Крафт|год= 2001|страницы= 262|страниц= 417|isbn= 978-5-9367-5025-0}}, StG-44 немецкого конструктора Шмайссера и некоторые другие образцы стрелкового оружия. Рациональное зерно таких мнений заключается в том, что автомат Калашникова, действительно, вобрал в себя лучшие идеи от всех приведенных (и других) разработок; в частности, от StG-44 — использование промежуточного патрона, от ТКБ-415 — некоторые особенности конструктивного и технологического оформления многих узлов, за исключением устройства затвора. Для примера, можно сравнить конструкции автомата Калашникова и StG-44. При использовании общей схемы работы автоматики — газового двигателя с длинным ходом поршня — они различаются по важнейшему для автоматического оружия признаку — способу запирания канала ствола: в АК ствол запирается поворотом затвора вокруг продольной оси, в StG-44 — перекосом затвора в вертикальной плоскости. Также различается компоновка, что видно на порядке разборки этих автоматов: у StG-44 при разборке для извлечения возвратной пружины необходимо отсоединить приклад, при этом отделяется и ударно-спусковой механизм, который вместе с пистолетной рукоятью поворачивается на петле вниз; в АК ударно-спусковой механизм не отъёмный, а возвратный механизм полностью размещен в ствольной коробке. Для разборки АК отсоединять приклад не требуется. Различна у этих образцов и конструкция ствольной коробки: у автомата Калашникова она состоит из собственно ствольной коробки с сечением в виде перевёрнутой буквы П с загибами в верхней части, по которым движется затворная группа, и её крепящейся сверху крышки, которую необходимо снять для разборки; у StG-44 же ствольная коробка трубчатая, имеет верхнюю часть с замкнутым сечением в виде цифры 8, внутри которой смонтирована затворная группа, и нижнюю, служащую коробкой УСМ, последнюю для разборки оружия после отделения приклада необходимо откинуть вниз на штифте вместе с рукояткой управления огнём. При использовании общего куркового принципа действия ударно-спускового механизма, конкретные его реализации совершенно различны; отличается крепление магазина: StG имеет достаточно длинную приёмную горловину, у АК магазин просто вставляется в окно ствольной коробки; переводчик огня и предохранительное устройство: StG имеет отдельные двусторонний переводчик видов огня кнопочного типа и расположенный слева предохранитель в виде флажка, АК — расположенный справа переводчик-предохранитель. После получения рапорта контрольно ревизионного управления (КРУ), 12 октября 1962 года Р. Макнамара направил Министру армии Сайрусу Вэнсу меморандум, где утверждалось, что M14 однозначно уступает в огневых качествах и боевой эффективности своему советскому аналогу (АК-47) и его копиям в соцстранах, а AR-15 превосходит по всем показателям, имеющим хоть какое-либо военное значение. Конструкция и принцип действия Автомат состоит из следующих основных частей и механизмов: * ствол со ствольной коробкой, прицельными приспособлениями и прикладом; * отъёмная крышка ствольной коробки; * затворная рама с газовым поршнем; * затвор; * возвратный механизм; * газовая трубка со ствольной накладкой; * ударно-спусковой механизм; * цевьё; * магазин; * штык. Всего в АК примерно 95 деталейавтомат Галил (модернизированный АК). Отличить АК, выпущенный до 1959 года, можно по заниженной относительно линии стрельбы задней части приклада (по некоторой "горбатости" оружия), что было характерно только для самых ранних автоматических винтовок, поскольку такая компоновка снижает устойчивость оружия при стрельбе очередями. Кроме того, магазин АК под патроны 7,62 мм выделяется из-за большой конусности гильз. Например, конусность гильзы патрона 7,62×39 мм в 1,5 раза превышает конусность гильзы немецкого патрона 7,92×33 мм. Это означает, что фланцы гильз АК при плотной укладке должны располагаться в магазине по дуге окружности, радиус которой в 1,5 раза меньше, чем радиус дуги магазина под немецкий патрон. Ствол и ствольная коробка ''Ствол автомата нарезной (4 нареза, вьющиеся слева-вверх-направо), из оружейной стали. В верхней части стенки ствола, ближе к дульной части, находится газоотводное отверстие. Вблизи от дульного среза на стволе закреплено основание мушки, а со стороны казённого среза в нём имеется патронник с гладкими стенками, в который досылается патрон перед выстрелом. На дульной части ствола нанесена левая резьба для навинчивания втулки при стрельбе холостыми. Ствол крепится к ствольной коробке неподвижно, без возможности быстрой смены в полевых условиях. thumb|left|280px|Вид на открытую штампованную ствольную коробку АК. Слева сверху и справа снизу от казённого среза ствола видны боевые упоры. Слева снизу — выступ, направляющий движение патрона, подаваемого из левого ряда магазина. Все они конструктивно выполнены в виде единой детали — вкладыша. Загибы в верхней части стенок ствольной коробки служат верхними направляющими, а приваренные к стенкам изнутри штампованные детали — нижними. В задней части ствольной коробки просматриваются детали УСМ и задний вкладыш, служащий для установки основания возвратной пружины. Ствольная коробка служит для соединения частей и механизмов автомата в единую конструкцию, размещения затворной группы и задания характера её движения, обеспечения запирания затвором канала ствола; также внутри неё размещается ударно-спусковой механизм. Ствольная коробка состоит из двух частей: собственно ствольной коробки и расположенной сверху отъёмной крышки, предохраняющей механизм от повреждения и загрязнения. Внутри ствольная коробка имеет четыре направляющие («рельсы»; rails), задающие движение затворной группы, — две верхние и две нижние. Левая нижняя направляющая имеет отражательный выступ. В передней части ствольной коробки имеются вырезы, задние стенки которых являются боевыми упорами, при помощи которых затвор запирает канал ствола. Правый боевой упор также служит для направления движения патрона, подающегося с правого ряда магазина. Слева расположен выступ, который направляет патрон из левого ряда. Первые партии АК имели штампованную ствольную коробку со стволом из поковки. Однако имевшаяся технология не позволяла тогда достичь требуемой жёсткости, процент брака был недопустимо высок. В результате в серийном производстве холодную штамповку заменили фрезерованием коробки из цельной поковки, что вызвало увеличение себестоимости производства оружия. Впоследствии, при производстве АКМ, технологические вопросы были решены, и ствольная коробка вновь приобрела смешанную конструкцию. Массивная цельностальная ствольная коробка сообщает оружию высокую (особенно в раннем фрезерованном варианте) прочность и надёжность, особенно в сравнении с хрупкими легкосплавными ствольными коробками оружия типа американской винтовки M16, но одновременно утяжеляет оружие, а также затрудняет изменение конструкции. Примечания Литература * Наставление по стрелковому делу. 7,62-мм автомат Калашникова (АК). Изд. 2-е. — М.: Военное издательство Министерства обороны СССР, 1960. * Наставление по стрелковому делу. 7,62-мм модернизированный автомат Калашникова (АКМ и АКМС). 3-е изд. — М.: Военное издательство Министерства обороны СССР, 1970. * Монетчиков С. Б. История русского автомата. — СПб.: Атлант, 2005. ISBN 5-98655-006-4 * Кристофер Чиверс. АК-47 и эволюция войны. 2010. Ссылки * Музей AK. Категория:Автоматы СССР Категория:Семейство АК Категория:Военная продукция «Ижмаш» Категория:Военная продукция ТОЗ Категория:Оружие калибра 7,62 мм Категория:Автоматы России